A Phone From Yesterday
by aphrodiccha
Summary: suatu ketika, aku menemukan ponsel lama suamiku. / akam, BL, DLDR. Meramaikan #NulisRandom2017 [ DISCONTINUED ]


—Suatu ketika, aku menemukan ponsel lama suamiku.

untuk meramaikan #NulisRandom2017

 _(not in mood buat ngetik fluff macem chuubamu. ikutan nulis random dulu. beware isinya cuma kemarahan semata. menyinggung salah satu pair. DLDR.)_

* * *

 ** _A Phone From Yesterday_**

Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho

Warning: BL, sekali lagi yang anti mohon cabut sekarang juga. Same sex marriage. Seratus persen menyinggung pair lain walau saya jamin ini bukan bashing, yang sensi mohon undur diri, hatereview takkan diterima. Mungkin agak berantakan karena saya njajal app mobile ffn yang baru. anyway, dont like dont read.

Maaf, saya lagi benar-benar badmood. Maaf.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Shuuichi nampak begitu sibuk. Mukanya yang jutek sedari orok itu kini semakin kusut, kakinya mondar-mandir tak tentu arah dan pantatnya menolak keras untuk duduk. Terkadang ia kupergoki tengah kasak-kusuk, mengacak album foto lama yang kukunci dengan seksama di dasar lemari. Cuti yang dimintanya mati-matian dari James dibiarkan sia-sia begitu saja—Camel dan Jodie saja sampai kebingungan. Entah sudah berapa malam kantung mata ini terbentuk karena begadang memikirkannya.

Ada alterasi sikap darinya yang menggelitik atensiku. Pada awalnya memang samar, namun kini kusadari bahwa dosis Bourbon kesukaannya yang ia tenggak setiap malam semakin berkurang. Shuuichi juga menjadi lebih sering merokok di beranda dibanding bergelayut denganku, istrinya, di sofa ruang tengah, menonton _variety show_ atau konser Okino Yoko sambil menyemil kacang layaknya pasutri baru yang mesra. Shuuichi kini hobi menyendiri dengan air muka sedingin angin malam, seolah tidak ingin didekati.

Lagi, seperti dirinya yang lama. Mengingatkanku pada Rye, mengingatkanku pada Moroboshi Dai.

Sebagai istri yang baik, aku tidak ingin menuduh macam-macam. Prasangka buruk semacam ' _Shuuichi memiliki simpanan'_ kubuang jauh-jauh dari otak, walau Shiho dan Shinichi memaksaku untuk memperhitungkan kemungkinan yang terburuk. Aku juga tidak lantas menyewa detektif swasta untuk menyelidikinya seperti klienku, Bu Hatsune— _kasus yang menjadi titik mula reuni kami pasca 'kematian' Shuuichi_ —bagiku itu mengingkari janji suci kami untuk saling percaya. Di antara kami berdua tidak lagi ada rahasia, dan aku yakin Shuuichi takkan sampai hati menyembunyikan perkara penting dariku.

...sampai moncong _vacuum cleaner_ partnerku sehari-hari menabrak sebongkah kotak pandora di kolong lemari pribadi milik Shuuichi.

.

.

.

Kardus ponsel. Terlebih lagi model lama—tipe lipat dengan nomor seri produksi yang terbilang tua. Jika aku ingat lagi, ini ponselnya sewaktu bertugas menjadi mata-mata FBI yang menyelundup ke organisasi. Ini ponsel yang dipakainya untuk bertukar pesan dengan Kir—tidak, _Mizunashi Rena_. Ini ponselnya sebelum berganti menjadi _smartphone_ putih yang ia gunakan untuk mengontak FBI. Memoriku masih cukup segar bila tentang periode terkelam dalam hidup kami itu, makanya aku yakin seratus persen.

Ah, mungkin Shuuichi lupa membereskannya kembali usai membongkar lemari. Bukannya tidak wajar bila satu-dua barang tertinggal di luar setelah ia mengobrak-abrik kamar sampai kacau kemarin.

Namun satu hal sepele menyentilku. Kardus ini tidak tampak usang untuk ukuran benda yang tidak disentuh selama berbulan-bulan. Seolah debu yang menyelimutinya telah disapu bersih dengan lap basah. Seolah seseorang baru saja mengutak-atiknya belum lama ini. Apa Shuuichi membukanya lagi? Apa dia ingin bernostalgia sejenak? Apa ada sesuatu yang nyaris ia lupakan, dan ingin mengingatnya kembali dengan perantara ponsel ini?

 _Apa—_

... _j_ _angan-jangan?_

Tanpa sadar, pori-poriku mulai memuntahkan lahar dingin. Mendadak benakku memutar kembali cerita Yumi sewaktu kami menghabiskan waktu makan siang di Poirot. Cerita tentang Sato Miwako, primadona metropolitan itu. Kisah asmara antara dia dan sahabatku di akademi kepolisian, Matsuda, yang tewas dalam tugas penjinakan bom tiga-empat tahun silam.

Mengenai ponsel, pesan terakhir, dan pernyataan cinta.

... _tid_ _ak mungkin, 'kan?_

Jari-jariku gemetar hebat. Napasku tersengal-sengal, kerongkongan tercekat dan tungkaiku lumpuh seolah terserang hipotermia. Bukan main. Jantungku nyaris meledak tak karuan tatkala aku mengumpulkan nyali untuk menghidupkan ponsel tersebut dan menemukan bahwa baterainya terpasang rapi, dengan bar daya yang penuh—jelas sekali baru diisi.

Bola mataku bergulir cepat, menginspeksi tampilan layar ponsel Shuuichi sedemikian teliti. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh—Shuuichi bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengubah gambar latarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kali terakhir aku melihat Shuuichi memainkannya.

Tidak kapok, aku nekat menekan tombol menu utama.

Kotak pesan masuk—pusat dari kecurigaanku. Apakah bila firasatku tepat, kisah kami akan berakhir macam pasangan-pasangan di telenovela? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Jujur, saat ini aku amat sangat ketakutan, namun juga ingin tahu setengah mati. Berulang kali aku mengerjapkan lensaku yang mengabur tergenang kecemasan, sebagai upaya menenangkan jantungku yang berpacu kencang bak genderang perang.

[ _Telah dibaca. Mizunashi Rena. R U M._ ]

Sesaat, paru-paruku kembali bersirkulasi dengan normal. Hatiku lega dengan fakta bahwa tidak adanya pesan-pesan baru dengan konten menjurus sebagai pembuktian bahwa suamiku memiliki kekasih ilegal. Sedari awal aku memang percaya kalau Shuuichi takkan tebar pesona apalagi sampai tega berselingkuh apabila cincin nikah sudah tersemat di jari manis kami. Shuuichi bukan lelaki sebrengsek itu. Hanya berjaga-jaga, tidak salah, 'kan?

Aku berniat menyudahi rasa penasaranku sampai di sini saja.

Namun gerak refleks sialan menghianati kehendak baikku. Menyetrum syarafku yang lengah sehingga jariku tidak sengaja meluncur turun menekan tombol scroll. Dan lagi-lagi, gerak refleks berulah dan membuatku terbelalak,

—kala retinaku menangkap asma yang tak lagi ingin kutemui sepanjang sisa hidupku.

Dan saat itupun aku tahu, bahwa suamiku tengah berselingkuh dengan masa lalu.

* * *

3 Juni 2017, bagian 1 dari 2.


End file.
